


Finnpoe Oneshots

by Kyedian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, oneshots, stormpilots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyedian/pseuds/Kyedian
Summary: Oneshots that are too short to be on their own
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Welcomed Interruption

Poe tossed an apple in the air as he walked passed the castle courtyard. A loud clash of metal grabbed his attention and he turned his head to look. He stops dead in his tracks as his eyes land on one of the knights, one he knew quite well. He was currently shirtless, only in brown trousers and boots, and dueling with a rookie knight who was in their normal armor. He was teaching as the two fought. 

Prince Poe went a bit closer, leaning on one of the archways as he watched. A soft smile sat on his face. He had come to really like Finn, the two got along really well. True, to the eyes of others it may seem like their friendship is bitter and not the best but the two just have a lot of sass and attitude. They had their moments of laughing and joking with each other but those tend to be away from prying eyes where they could both speak freely and do things they normally couldn’t in most places. The two were close, maybe closer then some would like. 

“Sir,” the rookie says, lowering his sword as he takes a few steps back. His blue eyes were on Poe. The senior knight looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened before he fully turned. He nods to the prince. 

“Good morning, your highness,” he says. He smiled. He didn't get to see Poe a lot when doing knight things so this was a treat. It had actually been a few days since they've seen each other because Poe was busy with his studies. They both were quite happy to see each other. 

“Good morning, sir Finn,” he replies with a nod. He bites into the apple. “How’s the rookie doing?” He didn't really have an interest in the rookie, he just wanted to talk to Finn more. He also wanted to drag this out as long as possible. He had places to be but he didn't want to go. 

“He’s doing well, is there something you need?” he asks, the point of his blade digging into the dirt as his hands rest on the pommel. Poe just took the knight in, a slight blush painting his face as he looks him up and down subtly.

“Mmm, nope. Just passing by and stopped to watch,” he answers, looking back up and biting his bottom lip. Finn blushed and glanced away. “Anyways, I’ll leave you two to it.” Finn looked back up and Poe winked before walking off. The knight just watched him go with a flushed face and a lovesick smile on his face. He had fallen hard and fast but the prince did too, so it was mutual. 

“What was that about, sir?” the rookie asks, tilting his head. He had no clue what just happened in front of him. The royals never interacted with knights like that so it's an understatement to say he was confused. 

“It’s nothing of your concern,” he replies, shaking his head. “Now, raise your blade, come on.” He tossed his sword in the air, caught it, and got into stance. His rookie got into stance and the two continued. Finn seemed a little distracted for the rest of the session, but it was understandable. 


	2. Fluffy Morning

Poe’s eyes fluttered open just to be blinded by sunlight. He groans and covers his eyes with one of his arms. His other arm reach over just to find the space next to him empty, he sighs. “Finn!” he calls, peeking out from under his arm. It was still bright. He spotted the window and saw the curtains were pulled back and groaned. “Finn!” He lets his arm slide off his face and sighs again, he really didn't want to get up yet. Poe’s not a morning person, well he can be up before noon but 8am and earlier is grumpy hours. 

The door to the two General’s room is pushed open and Finn walks in with a mug. “I got you coffee,” he says. Poe pushes himself up into a sitting position, a bright smile on his face.

“Yes! You wonderful being, you,” he says, reaching out for the mug. He takes it and takes a long sip. When he pulls away he lets out a satisfied sigh. “I taught you well.” Finn chuckles as he takes the mug from him and sets it down. Once his hand is a safe distance from the mug, he’s grabbed by his hoodie and pulled back into bed. 

“Shouldn’t we get up?” Finn asks, smiling as he wraps his arms around Poe's waist. 

“It’s 6am.” 

“And?” 

“Finn, no. We should still be asleep, 6am is not existing time. I have two more hours until I have to function, so cuddles.” Finn laughs at his boyfriend’s response. 

“God, Poe, you are so adorable.” 

“Oh, shut up.” Finn can’t help but laugh again. As his laughter fades, he presses his forehead to Poe’s. The pilot wrap his arms around Finn as their legs tangle together. Soft smiles rest on their faces. 

“You’re my everything, Poe. I am so proud of you, you’ve come a long way and yeah, you still struggle but you keep fighting. You mean the universe to me and I love you so much. Without you, I wouldn’t be where I’m at. I don’t care if you think I’m wrong but you are amazing and everything I ever dreamed of. You’re my everything,” Finn says softly. Poe didn’t have words, tears were forming in his eyes as they searched Finn’s. 

“God I love you so much,” he replies finally. He uses his hand to tip Finn’s chin up and kisses him. They soon pull away. “You’re my everything too and I wouldn’t be where I’m at without you. You’re the reason I keep going when I hit rock bottom, you’re the reason I can sleep peacefully through the night, and you’re the reason why I’m starting to love myself. So, thank you, Finn.” He just smiles in response and kisses him again. 

“I guess I need to get you up before 8am more if it means you’re all lovey dovey,” he muses. 

“Way to ruin the moment,” he replies, rolling his eyes. His fond smile said the opposite of what his eye roll and tone conveyed. Finn chuckles and pulls the pilot closer. They both shift a bit to get more comfortable and just relax, closing their eyes. Inevitably, Poe fell back asleep but surprisingly, Finn did too. They both ended up being late. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have been in a funk lately so it's been a moment since I wrote about these space husbands, I was actually gonna post some of that stuff about my other boys but y'know space husbands! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading. This will have no posting schedule it'll just be when I write them. Also this first one is for an au I might build off of, it's still in the planning stages though.
> 
> ~ Kye 💖


End file.
